Surprise
by Justicerocks
Summary: Laura goes to the station to tell Antonio some life changing news. Pre- Chicago PD LaAntonio.


**A\N: **This one-shot is dedicated to my virtual older sister and best friend **Goggiebe. **I hope you like it sis :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise<strong>

Wrapping her coat and scarf tightly around her body Laura reached into the backseat and got out the present she had recently wrapped. Locking the car she made her way towards District eight. Walking into the building she loosened the scarf around her neck and walked towards the front desk.

The woman behind the desk turned away from a uniformed officer and to her. "How can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm here to see Detective Antonio Dawson; I'm his wife Laura."

The woman scanned her only for a second before saying, "You know where to go?"

"I think, down the hallway and to the right?"

The woman nodded and handed Laura a visitor's badge that she clipped to her jacket. She thanked the woman and walked off down the hall. Entering the Vice squadron she scanned the vast room in search of who she was looking for. Before she could find him though she noticed she had gained a lot of attention from the mostly male bullpen. She was happy when a woman she recognized as Antonio's good friend approached her

"Laura Dawson right?" The woman asked.

"Yeah," Laura nodded, "Jules right?

The blonde woman smiled, "Yeah, Antonio's just over here. He's going to be so surprised."

Tilting her head slightly Laura asked, "What do you mean?"

"If he knew you were coming I wouldn't have heard the end of it all last night," She explained honestly, "We both couldn't sleep so we sat and talked in the break room," She then stopped suddenly and pulled Laura to the side and down a short hallway, "I don't want you to think that Antonio and I- he's crazy about you and he'd never do anything to hurt you, never"

She looked at her; Jules was pretty and had to be around the same age as she was. Antonio had been promoted to Detective three months ago and shortly after Jules has been promoted and transferred to the Vice squad; since then she and Antonio has become fast friends. At first Laura was jealous as Antonio raved about the other woman and how they got along so well. Antonio had promised her nothing was, and ever will go on between him and Jules and she believed him but a part of her was still worried it would. Hearing the other woman reassure her made her fears lessen.

"Anyways, my sister's having a wedding shower next month and I'm in charge of it, I was kind of hoping you could cater it; I pay you obviously."

"Sure I'd love to."

"Great," Jules smiled, "We can get together for a drink and talk things over."

"Uhm… yeah sure," Laura replied not wanting to say no but knowing she couldn't drink. Luckily Antonio came into the hallway.

"I heard a rumor that the most beautiful woman in the world was here, had to come see for myself," He grinned and walked up to Laura and kissed her, "Hi baby."

"Hi," She responded back, "Can we talk?"

"I'll just go…" Jules awkwardly left.

"Everything alright?" Antonio asked, worry creeping into her voice as he rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine," She took a breath, "I had a doctor's appointment earlier today and…" She trailed off and handed him the bag.

"Laur…" The smile was already on his face even before he opened the bag and found it, a framed ultrasound picture. "We're pregnant," He looked at the picture tears running down his cheeks, "We're going to have a baby." Gripping the picture frame tightly he wrapped Laura in his arms and kissed her. When they needed air he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, "You have no idea how happy you've made me."

Laura whipped her own tears away, "You're not upset?"

"What? Why would I be upset?"

"I know we talked about having kids in the future but-"

He cut her off with another kiss, "I want this baby. You have no idea how much I want this baby. When I get off shift tonight we're going to celebrate," He kissed her again, she gladly kissed him back and when the broke apart he took her hand, "Come on I want to show this picture to everyone," He led her back into the squad room and towards the end of the room where he had a desk."

Sitting down at his desk Antonio placed the ultrasound picture next to his other pictures. He smiled as Jules, whose desk was facing his reached across her desk and turned the picture so she could see it.

"Congratulations," She smiled and stood up and hugged Laura and then Antonio, "I promise to make sure he comes home and doesn't go out for drinks."

"That's okay, I'd rather he stay safe on the job."

"He's the best detective I know and the best partner I've ever had. He looks after me more then I look after him."

"Laura, I do everything I can to come home," Antonio took her hands and squeezed them.

"Dawson, Thompson I need you to run down this for me," The Sergeant of the department stepped out of his office and handed over a piece of paper.

"Thanks Sarge," Jules took the paper.

"This your wife Dawson?" The man asked of Laura.

"Yeah," Antonio smiled proudly, "And this…" He tapped the picture frame, "Is our baby. She just came over here to tell me."

"Congratulations," He smiled, "And it was very nice meeting you Mrs. Dawson," He shook her hand and then walked back to his officer and closed the door.

"I'll walk out with you," Laura told Antonio and Jules and the three of them walked back to the main entranceway of the District. Once there Laura handed in her visitor's pass and turned to Antonio, "Be safe," She kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too," He kissed her back placing a hand over her stomach and rubbing it, "I love both of you."

She kissed him again, "We love you too."

He grinned and kissed her cheek before following Jules out the door, Laura watching them until they were out of sight.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


End file.
